You're my Wonderwall
by Paris-eternellement
Summary: My former pen name NCISforlife and this is part of the Jibbs songfic series. Jibbs is OOC and the story is AU set to "Wonderwall" by Oasis. Pre-series in Paris.


**A/N: Pre-series Jibbs in Paris loosely set to "Wonderwall" by: Oasis. I'm not terribly sure about Jenny's and Gibbs first met so I made it up as I went along. As I was writing this I realized this is OOC for Gibbs and slightly AU to fit the song. Oh well if you don't like it don't read it and if you do like it review and let me know! As much as I would like to, I do not own NCIS, however I do own the OC's. **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up earlier and looked around the Paris apartment he shared with his partner Jennifer Sheppard. She was still asleep in their bed, her red hair splayed out across their pillows. He smiled at the sight as he got dressed for the day and pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading to the kitchen to put coffee on.

He remembered the first time he met Jenny, back when she was his young probie, desperately trying to prove herself. Director Morrow had called him up to his office, where a young redhead was sitting at the conference table. The first thing he noticed about her was how pretty she was, followed by how confident she looked. Morrow greeted Gibbs, shaking his hand and signaled for him to sit down.

"Special Agents Gibbs, this is your probie Jennifer Sheppard. 'Today is going to be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you' and by they I mean me and Franks, throwing back the hell you gave him as a probie. And before you say anything yes, you do have to have a probie and no I will not transfer her. 'By now you should've somehow realized what you had to do.' Your job is to train her, whether you like it or not, even though I know you won't like it. And please for the sake of this agency, don't scare her away. We really do need agents. I'll leave you guys to get to know each other while I'm in MTAC."

Gibbs sighed, the last thing he wanted was a probie. Especially a female probie with red hair, he had a thing for red heads. Unlike the last probie, Jake, who Gibbs had managed to scare away in a month, Gibbs felt this Jennifer girl was here to stay. Something about her confidence, the way she carried herself made him think she'd be a good fit for the job. Not that he would ever admit that to a probie.

"Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs," Jenny said reaching out to shake his hand. Gibbs took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Yeah, yeah we can skip the let's get to know each other bull and get to the important stuff. How good are you at handling guns?"

"Well I passed the firearms proficiency test to get here didn't I?" Gibbs sighed; this probie was going to be the death of him.

"Morning Jethro," Jenny said, snapping him out of his flashback. She reached up onto and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her closer. His breath tasted like the black coffee he had been mindlessly drinking. He had fallen for her quick and fast, she was smart, beautiful, and witty everything he looked for in a woman. Their time in Paris had only strengthened these feelings.

"Mmm I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jen. 'I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you know.'" Gibbs responded feeling rather romantic all of the sudden.

"Jethro, being romantic?" Jenny asked in disbelief, "have I been transferred to an alternate universe?"

"Haha Jen, you're hysterical, but 'I'm sure you've heard it all before.'"

"Nah, but even if I did it wouldn't mean nearly as much if anyone but you said it," Jenny said as she kissed him again before walking out of the kitchen. Gibbs watched as she left and knew he had been right that red head Probie was going to be the death of him. Actually he was surprised she hadn't been already. She made him nervous; he hadn't felt this way about any woman since Shannon. He loved Jenny, but he couldn't help but wonder if she would still love him as much if she knew his past. That he had been happily married and had a daughter. It was like that "Wonderwall song one of his ex-girlfriends had liked so much 'There are many things I'd like to say to you, but I don't know how, cause maybe, you're gonna be the one the saves me.' He really didn't want to tell Jenny about his deceased family, but maybe she could save him from the pain he felt.

Jenny came back into the kitchen to find Gibbs standing in the exact position she had left him in, coffee mug in hand. He was staring into space and Jenny was curious to know what he was thinking about. She wondered if he would tell her if she asked. It didn't take her long to figure out he was a man of very few words. But after their conversation last night she felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. They had taken a walk in the park where they saw kids swinging on swings, and then jumping off in mid-air. Gibbs had slowed down to watch them and she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't place. At first it had looked like longing, but then the look turned to sadness. He dropped her hand and started to walk away quickly. She had to nearly run to keep up, but finally she did.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" she asked concern filling her voice. She was met with silence and decided not to press the matter. She reached for his hand, their fingers intertwining, and she gave it a squeeze. It was a small gesture to let him know she was there for him and that she loved him.

"So what do you wanna do today Jen?" Gibbs asked snapping her out of her flashback.

"It's kind of gross outside so why don't we just stay in and cuddle, watch movies, talk," Jenny added at the end hoping he wouldn't hear her. She knew he was not going to want to talk but she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Talk?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Jethro it's what couples do. They discuss matters in conversation form."

"Gee thanks Jen, wouldn't have known that if you didn't explain it to me." He did not like where this is going. First off he knew what she wanted to talk about and it was a topic he did not want to talk about and second of all he didn't like to talk.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Jethro, what made you so upset at the park the other day?"

Gibbs sighed; he had known this moment was coming. He had been debating whether he should tell her or not, but hadn't come to a decision. 'Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall,' Gibbs thought of the song and decided he had to her. He didn't want to but if this was going to work he was going to have to be honest with her. "I had a wife and a daughter who were murdered," Gibbs mumbled, sadness filling his voice.

Jenny gasped; she had not been expecting that. She thought maybe he had a bad experience at a park or just a bad childhood in general. She would've never guessed he had a family he never told her about. She was a little upset that he hadn't said anything before, but with Gibbs any bit of talking she could get was a plus.

"Oh Jethro, I'm so sorry," she said, unsure of what else to say, "What happened?"

"They witnessed a murder, were put into witness protection, and then their driver was shot while driving and the crash killed them." Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face; this was harder than he expected it to be. He saw flashbacks of Kelly and Shannon, about learning their deaths, and their funerals. Jenny's reaction was a combination of shock and sympathy, but he wasn't sure how this would change their relationship. He felt vulnerable and he did not like it, not one bit.

"I really appreciate you telling me this Jethro; I know how hard this has to be for you. But I want you to know that this doesn't change anything, I still love you and I always will. I think I understand you better now. And if you ever want to talk, because I think you're still hurting, I'm here." With that he stepped closer and pulled her tight, needing to feel her warm body against him. Shannon may not be here anymore and nobody could ever replace her, but Jenny was here and she made him happy. Shannon and him decided that if one of them were to die they would want the other to move on and find someone who made them happy. And that person for him was the red head in his arms. His stubborn, witty probie with her great instincts and go getter personality.

"You're my wonderwall, Jen. I love you," he said kissing her gently.

"Mmm Oasis, I love that song. And I'll gladly be the one that saves you, because you're my wonderwall too. I love you." Everything was not okay yet, but it would be. He wasn't ready to accept his wife and daughter's deaths, but one day he would. Things would fall into place, and things would fall apart, but whatever happened they would do it together.

**A/N: Okay so this is very OOC and AU but I hope you liked it! **


End file.
